oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:OSRS Mobile: Beta Invitations Sent
The invitations for the very first Old School Mobile beta test have been sent! This post is to offer some clarity and insight into the process. The 2000 players we've invited were selected because they met a specified cohort which we anticipate would provide us with the best feedback possible. This beta test is for Android users only, additionally we've taken account history and playing habits into consideration. One thing to note is that if you received a beta invitation it's because we believe that you are well-placed to provide us with performance data and feedback, it's not a reward. Equally, if you haven't been invited it isn't because you're being punished, or we've maliciously chosen others over you. No individuals were given preferential treatment, this is a beta to gauge performance and gather feedback, and not a marketing stunt. There will be more tests, and more opportunity to contribute to the development of Old School Mobile over the coming months. The invitations sent today were sent to the Message Centre (this can be accessed via your Account Settings). It offers information about the beta test, but it does not offer instructions on how to access the beta. These instructions will be sent on Friday 2nd February alongside an email which will be sent to the email address which is used for your Google Play account. Only follow the information offered in these inbox messages. If you did not receive a message, you do not have access to this beta, do not believe anybody who claims otherwise! This Old School Mobile beta is using your existing RuneScape account, and the servers you’re going to be accessing are live game servers. It is entirely plausible that you will encounter bugs as you play, and the lost items policy for Old School RuneScape (we are unable to return items on Old School RuneScape due to technical limitations - even if they were lost due to a bug or connection issue) still applies even when participating in this beta test. With this in mind we’d urge you to avoid particularly dangerous content to ensure you don’t experience any loss of items. Finally, we’d like to thank everybody for your interest in Old School Mobile. We know you're eager to get your hands on it, but we have to do this properly. Your feedback and experiences with the mobile client will be instrumental in helping to shape the development of Old School Mobile over the coming months. There'll be more beta tests throughout the development process. As of this moment we do not have any specific dates to share, as they'll be dependent on how development progresses following this test. For future beta tests we expect to re-open beta sign-ups which will allow you to either register for the first time, or update what device you have access to, we don't have a date in mind for this, but be sure to register your interest in Old School Mobile to ensure you don't miss any news! Catch up on every bit of Old School Mobile information we've shared so far! *Data and Battery Usage Blog - January 24th 2018 *OSRS Mobile - An Update - November 18th 2017 *OSRS Mobile TLI Blog - September 14 2017 *First OSRS Mobile Development Blog - August 16 2017 Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team